


Snickers for Castiel

by sconesandtextingandmurder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sconesandtextingandmurder/pseuds/sconesandtextingandmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas adjusts to the overwhelming newness of human emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snickers for Castiel

 It all started soon after Cas had joined them in the bunker.  Sam and Dean were discussing their next move and Cas sat at the table listening. 

 

“So, we spend a day or two gathering supplies and then we hit the road,” said Sam.

 

Dean cocked his head towards Cas,  “And what about Amazing Grace-less here?  Bring him along or will he just slow us down?”

 

A sharp intake of breath made Dean and Sam turn.  Cas had placed both palms on the table, his head hanging down.  Before they could say another word, he burst into tears. 

 

Dean shot Sam a what-the-hell look.  Sam shrugged and turned back to Cas.

 

“Why do you have to be so cruel, Dean?” he was sobbing, tears running down his face, nose running.   “I know I made a mistake letting Metatron trick me, “ he wiped his nose on his sleeve, “ but it really hurts my feelings when you say things like that.”

 

Dean stood there, blinking, trying to make sense of what was going on.  Sam suddenly understood and crossed the room to put a hand on Cas’s shoulder.

 

“He’s so newly human, Dean.  He hasn’t developed any filters yet.  Everything must feel so raw and overwhelming.  His emotions are all over the place right now.”

 

Cas continued to cry.  A clattering sound came from the kitchen, followed by Kevin carrying a steaming cup.  He walked to the table and sat down next to Cas, setting the cup in front of him.

 

“Here, I made you some tea.” He saw the brothers looking at him.  “What?  Everyone—except Americans, apparently—knows the healing power of a nice cup of tea.”

 

Cas took a few small sips and his tears subsided.

 

“Thank you.  It does seem to be restorative.”

 

“I made it with sugar, like my mom used to make it for me.  But I can add some milk too, if you’d like.”

 

Cas held the mug in both hands and shook his head.  “I like it like this. “  Then he turned and reached his right hand towards Kevin, placing it gently on his cheek.  “Kevin Tran, your mother would be proud to know she raised such a thoughtful son.” 

 

Now Kevin was blinking back tears as well.

 

Dean had seen enough.  

“What the hell?  Are you all going to start getting your _periods_ now?”

 

The tears that Cas had managed to suppress were back in full force.  He firmly set the cup on the table and looked at Dean, aghast.  “Why would you use that as an insult?  Women are the most marvelous creatures.  They give life, they nurture, they are to be venerated, not used as an example of weakness.”

 

Dean looked to the others for a reality check.  But there was Sam, still with his hand protectively on Cas’s shoulder, his mouth pressed into a thin line, glaring at him.  Kevin was gently patting his other arm, his head nodding in agreement as Cas tearfully defended womankind as a whole.

 

“Jesus.  I’m gonna go get him a Snickers.”  Grabbing his coat and keys he made for the door.

********

 

Dean drove away from the bunker, muttering to himself.  “That was a whole freaking chick-flick _marathon_ in there.“ He knew it would be different with Cas human, but how could he have seen this coming? Cas was the one who could heal what was broken, who could take over when Dean had nothing left, he was their ace in the hole.  Now he couldn’t even handle a little good-natured ribbing.  And Dean had never known what to do with crying in the first place, not with babies, not with women, and certainly not with ex-angels.  Hell, he didn’t really know what to do with _people_ in general.   Cas was one of the only ones who could see through Dean’s hardened exterior and recognize that there was more to him than gruff bravado. And he never asked for anything in return.  He had the patience of a saint.  Or, you know, an angel.   Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel and clenched his jaw. 

 

Now that he was human, maybe he’d lost the ability to see that part of Dean. 

 

He pulled a tight u-turn and headed back towards town.

********

 

Dean strode back into the bunker.  Sam was engrossed in his laptop.  Cas was still sitting at the table, an unopened book in front of him.  Kevin was nowhere to be seen.  Probably back in his room alphabetizing his Magic: The Gathering cards or whatever the hell he did with those.

 

“Hey, Cas, could you come here a sec?”  Dean stood in the entrance to the kitchen and when Cas looked up, he lifted the grocery bag in his hand to indicate he needed help.  Cas rose from the table and padded barefoot past Dean and into the kitchen, his dejected posture somehow making it look like he was still wearing that rumpled trench coat.   Dean followed him, ignoring the smile he saw flash across Sam’s face.

 

“So, uh, Cas,” he started.  Cas finally lifted his gaze to look at him.  “I’m sorry I was such a jerk before and, um, I didn’t realize everything you were going through and, well, I got you some things that might help.”

 

Cas continued to stare.  Dean ran a hand across his mouth, then dug into the bag.

 

“I got you a Snickers.  And some M&Ms. Oh, and some peanut butter cups.  And a package of Oreos.” He busied himself by laying each item on the counter before allowing himself a glance at Cas.  His eyes looked shiny, but his face was expressionless. 

 

“They say chocolate can help when you’re feeling sad”, Dean wondered who the hell “they” were and why he was quoting “them”.  He felt like he was babbling but with no real reaction from Cas he just kept talking.  “But don’t eat all that at once.  You’ll get sick.” 

 

Cas nodded.

 

Next out of the bag came a small, rectangular box. 

  
“This is chamomile tea.  It’s supposed to be, uh, soothing.  And I got you some honey.  I know how much you like bees.”  Those went onto the counter next to the candy selection.

 

“And, here”, He held out a pair of fuzzy blue socks.  “It gets cold in the bunker.  You can’t walk around barefoot.  You’ll catch your death.”  Seeing the flicker of alarm on Cas’s face, he quickly backtracked. “I mean, you’ll catch a cold.”

 

With the bag emptied, Dean stopped and took a deep breath.  Cas reached towards him and Dean froze, until he realized Cas was taking the bag from his hands.   One by one, he carefully replaced each peace offering, then held the bag to his chest.  Finally, he graced Dean with a  genuine smile.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Dean watched as his ex-angel walked barefoot out of the kitchen to show Sam his bounty.


End file.
